


Always

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attraction, Awkwardness, Don't Ask Don't Tell, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish and Lorne come to an unspoken understanding, which works fine for a while. Then Evan is injured on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tribute to clwilson2006 who sadly passed away on 9th February 2014. Posted on LJ on April 2nd, is her birthday, for a tribute on the LJ comm parrish_lorne. We miss you, Claire x

David Parrish had just sat down with his mess tray and begun to cut a piece from his toltha steak when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, that's Doc Parrish. Let's go sit with him. Hi, Doc. Mind if we join you?” The stocky major put his tray down on the table opposite him and lowered himself into the chair, a hopeful smile on his face.

Major Evan Lorne. Perfect dark hair. Smoky-blue eyes. Incredible body (presumed, as sadly covered up with way too many layers of uniform). 

“Not at all, Major. Hello, Lieutenant Reed, Sergeant Cole.” David smiled at the two marines as they also sat down. They mumbled greetings in response and tucked into their mounds of food.

“Busy day, Doc?” Lorne asked, stabbing at his keti mash. David followed the action of his large hand before dragging his gaze up to Lorne's blue eyes.

“Not terribly. I've been reading Ancient seed taxonomies. I almost forgot about lunch, actually.” He gave a nervous chuckle. He got that way around Lorne.

Lorne laughed almost too readily, then checked himself, glanced at Reed, who was staring at him, and focussed on his meal again. “Easy done, Doc. Time flies and all.”

“Yes,” David said absently. “It does.” He knew perfectly well why he was nervous around Lorne, but he really had no idea why Major Lorne had begun to act strangely around him.

All this week, the major seemed to pop up at the most unexpected moments - in the mess hall when he was there, in the 'gate room when he turned in his report. And when they talked, it was as if the usually cool and calm airman was fraying around the edges.

It was most disconcerting. And made conversation awkward. The possible explanation was almost worse than none at all.

“I hope I am scheduled to go off-world with you again soon, Major,” Parrish said quietly. It was true. It would give him time to speak with the major properly.

Lorne's eyes widened. “You do? I mean, er, yeah, me too. That would be -”

Cole made a snorting sound, promptly coughed, and Reed slapped him helpfully on his back. David blinked, staring at the half-choking marine.

“Are you all right, Sergeant?” he asked, concerned.

Cole waved him off. “Fine, doc,” he gasped. “Sorry.” With watering eyes, he shrugged at Lorne, who was giving him a rather impressive death glare.

David looked back at Lorne, who had turned a shade of pink, if not red. “I've applied to return to M63-782 to get more of those medicinal fungi,” he said. “Perhaps you could take us.”

Lorne's blue eyes looked as bright as the seeds of the _Ravenala madagascariensis_. “I'd like that. I'll request it from the Colonel.” He gave David a shy smile, and the colour in his cheeks faded as they looked at each other.

“Thank you.” David ducked his head and ate another piece of steak. He pointedly ignored Lorne giving Cole another glare.

~

David's hands felt nice in the soil. He made a little hollow for the seedling and placed it carefully, before brushing some soil back over the roots and pressing it all down. He heard the sound of approaching feet – someone jogging - and looked up, squinting into the sun over the water surrounding the eastern pier.

Major Lorne was running towards him, an image of pure human fitness. A smile split his face as he pulled up a few yards away, and David could see the sweat sheening his muscular shoulders, framed by the regulation tank top that hugged his torso. David licked his lips.

“Hey, Doc.”

“Major.” David swallowed hard and brushed the soil from his hands. “Nice day for a run.”

With his hands on his hips (slim, tantalising hips), Lorne looked up at the blue sky. “It sure is.” Then he looked back at David. “We're a go on the M63-782 mission. I'm your pilot.”

_Yes. Yes, you are,_ thought David. “That's excellent news, Major. Thank you.”

Lorne beamed at him. “Great. Good. I'll see you then.” He rubbed his own hands, took a few steps backwards, opened his mouth as if to say something else, then suddenly smiled nervously and, with a little wave, turned and jogged away.

Well. If David wasn't mistaken, he really didn't need any more proof that Major Lorne was just as nervous around him as he was around the major. And there could only be one reason for that, really. He frowned to himself, as he watched the shape of Lorne's perfect ass in the distance. One thing was certain – the major would never actually reveal his feelings openly. Even in the Pegasus Galaxy. Regulations ran very deep.

David sighed. It was a damn shame. It wasn't often he found someone who seemed to like him as much as he liked them, and even rarer if the other person was a man who was open to a sexual relationship with him. He didn't know if Evan Lorne might fall into that category, he only knew they had little chance of ever being together.

Nothing in life was ever so easy.

~

David was surprised to find that by the time he was sitting in the back of the puddlejumper on the way to M63-782, he had somehow found a peace inside about himself and Lorne.

It was enough to know that the major cared about him, and pleasant to know he could spend time with the man, even if he could never be with him.

Perhaps Lorne had come to the same conclusion, because ever since he had arrived in the jumper bay to load the gear, the major had been back to his usual efficient and professional self.

With not even a hint of awkwardness, they had checked off the manifest and organised the team ready for take-off. Now they were minutes from landing on the planet, where they would spend two days looking for useful mycoproteins.

Cole got up from the co-pilot seat and headed into the back of the jumper. “Hey, Doc. The major wants you up front.” He jerked his thumb and head towards the cockpit.

David raised his eyebrows and stood up. “Okay, thank you.” He made his way forward and sat down in the chair beside Lorne, giving the major a quizzical look. “Something I can do for you, Major?”

“It's Evan,” Lorne said firmly. “Not really, I just wanted you to see the view with me.” He smiled, a little wistfully, and waved his hand at the windscreen.

David looked out of the windscreen of the jumper and his eyes widened. Some sort of nebula was visible in the black of space as they flew from the 'gate down into the planet's atmosphere. It was a hazy burst of cerise and blue, and absolutely spectacular.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Lorne – Evan – asked, a touch of awe in his voice.

“It's beautiful. Thank you, Evan,” David breathed, blinking at Evan's profile. Evan turned to look at him, and for a moment David could see nothing but happiness in Evan's face.

“You're welcome, Doc,” he said.

“It's David,” David said firmly.

Evan grinned.

~

Exhausted from the successful mission to M63-782, David flopped onto his bed, still a little damp from the shower.

It was nice to be back in his own bed, even if he was alone. The mission had been uneventful, and pleasant. He stroked his soft cock lazily, remembering all the moments from the mission where Evan had talked to him.

It was as if they had found a comfortable space together, each knowing that they could never be anything more than friends, but had accepted that and wanted to make the most of it.

David certainly did. Besides, he was well used to having to watch and not touch. He stroked his cock to full hardness, the image of Evan's eyes in his mind. He could never have Evan's large hands on his body, the feel of gun callouses on his skin, but he could imagine it, and enjoy it.

He gasped, a jolt of arousal spiking in his gut. He gulped and teased at his nipple with his other hand, letting out a quiet groan as he thrust into his fist.

He would never know the feel of Evan's breath on his neck, his hand on his stomach, or the pressure of the other man's cock against his entrance. Closing his eyes, David's hand moved faster, his balls grew tighter. No, he would never be fucked by that man until he came on his cock and Evan filled him with his come.

David cried out, spilling himself over his trembling fist, his cock jerking in his hand. “Oh god, Evan,” he breathed, his heart racing like a jackhammer. “Oh fuck.” he panted, stroking his sensitive cock as it softened, his stomach sticky and heaving. From his eye, he could feel a tear being squeezed. “Oh fuck.”

With a sigh, he cleaned himself up and pulled the covers over him, falling into a restless sleep.

~

David's plan was to grab a coffee and take it back to the greenhouse, but he was surprised and pleased to find Evan bowl up behind him in the mess queue.

“Join me for coffee, David?” he asked, blue eyes as bright as always.

“Absolutely, Evan,” he smiled.

They got their drinks and blas cakes and took them to a quiet table overlooking the north pier. It was nice, to sit there as friends, sharing how the morning had gone.

There was no flirting, but no awkwardness either. They were David and Evan now and that's how things were.

David wondered if Evan ever jerked off thinking about _him_.

~

David was discussing desalination with his colleagues when he got the call from Dr Beckett.

_“David, lad, will you come along to the infirmary, please?”_

David excused himself from the group and stood by the door. “Is everything all right, Doctor? Am I sick?”

His colleagues were staring at him as he listened to Dr Beckett's reply. _“Not you, David. I have Major Lorne here, asking for you.”_

David's stomach took a swallow-dive. “Evan? Oh my god. Is he okay?” He felt suddenly nauseous.

Katie Brown got up and started pushing him out of the door. “You'd better go. Major Lorne needs you.”

David's eyes were wide. In his ear, Dr Becket was explaining, _“He's been injured, but he'll be all right. Eventually. He's just in a lot of pain, and he wants you to be here.”_

David flashed a worried look at Katie. She patted him on the arm and mouthed 'Go' at him. David turned and began running along the corridor to the transporter.

“Dr Beckett, I-”

_“It's all right, laddie. You don't have to explain anything to me.”_

David could feel his face flame. “We're just friends. I swear.” He careened into the transporter and hit the panel. “Whatever the Major is saying, please don't tell the colonel.” He had an image of Evan, hurt and delirious, putting his career at risk. They'd managed to keep out of trouble for so long, and now this.

Dr Beckett chuckled in his ear. _“The colonel doesn't care, Dr Parrish, and neither do I. And Elizabeth certainly doesn't mind. This is another galaxy, laddie. We all need someone, and that's okay.”_

“There's nothing to tell,” David said weakly, slumping against the wall of the transporter.

_“Then that's a damn shame.”_ The line clicked dead, and David was left to his own thoughts.

Life was so unfair. And yet...

The transporter disgorged him near the infirmary and he ran down the corridor and through the main doors, scanning for any sign of Evan.

Dr Beckett appeared from no where. “Ah, there you are. He's along here, David.”

“How badly is he hurt, Doctor?”

“Smashed elbow. I'll have to operate. We're just stabilising him now. I didn't want to sedate him too much, so he's in some pain. He was asking for you.” Dr Beckett stopped and looked kindly into David's eyes. “There might not be anything to tell, David, but Evan needs you. Can you do this for my patient?” He peered with concern at David, weighing him up.

“Of course. I would do anything for Evan,” he whispered, feeling as though he had ripped open his whole heart and laid it out in front of Dr Beckett.

Dr Beckett smiled and nodded with satisfaction. He drew back the curtain, where a nurse was putting charts back on the end of the bed.

“Call us if he becomes distressed. You've got a few minutes before we take him to theatre.” Dr Beckett patted David's arm. “Everything will be okay, David.” He left with the nurse, leaving David alone with Evan.

David moved inside the curtains, staring at Evan who was sitting up in bed, his arm in a sling, bloody scrapes on his pained face. “Oh my god. Evan.” He drew near, planting himself on the chair beside the bed and taking Evan's good hand in his.

Evan's grimace took on a relieved edge. “David. Thank you. I'm sorry, I-”

“Ssh. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay.” He leaned forward and tucked his arm around Evan's head gently, pressing a kiss to Evan's forehead. Evan leaned heavily against him and let out a choked sigh. David froze, realising he'd kissed his friend, and wondering what was going to happen. Nothing happened, except Evan pressing even closer. They stayed like that for a long moment, until Evan moved slightly. David let him go, and sat down, staying close, looked at Evan's arm. “Dr Beckett says they're going to operate.”

Evan nodded slowly. “They need to pin it all back together. Damn Genii spy took me out with a freakin' blunderbuss.” One side of his mouth was all cut up, and it must have hurt to talk.

David wasn't sure what that was, but winced sympathetically. “I'm so glad you got back.”

Evan's face took on a haunted look. “We nearly lost Reed. I was real scared, David. But not getting back wasn't an option. I had to – I couldn't –” Evan reached out a trembling hand. “Oh god. Stay with me, David. Please.”

David's head was spinning with the possibility of what Evan was saying, or not saying. He replayed Dr Beckett's comments in his mind. He recalled the panic he had felt when he had heard about Evan's injury.

David held Evan's hand and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to Evan's dry lips. He whispered against them. “I'm not going anywhere, Evan. I love you.”

He heard the hitch in Evan's breath, and saw the hurried blink of Evan's eyes.

Evan nodded. “Thank you. I-” It was obvious he was controlling his emotions and pain. “I love you too.”

David smiled, feeling more at peace than he ever had. They had taken the first step, and he was sure they could find a way to be together. He squeezed Evan's hand. 

“It's going to be okay. I'll be here. Always.”

~


End file.
